Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie
| runtime = | country = Japan | language = Japanese | budget = | gross = $17,278,965 }} Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie is a 2012 Japanese anime film, the ninth overall Naruto film and sixth Naruto Shippūden film. It was released in theaters in Japan on July 28, 2012.Next Naruto Shippūden Film Set for Summer 2012 Series creator Masashi Kishimoto has supervised the movie. The film is set in an alternate timeline of the Naruto universe in which Naruto never lost his parents and many characters have different personalities. The band Asian Kung-Fu Generation performs the film's theme song . Both the single CD and the film's original soundtrack were released on July 25, 2012. The first 1.5 million movie-goers were given Motion Comic: Naruto, a DVD that shows scenes by Kishimoto. Plot Naruto Uzumaki and his Konoha peers track and confront the Akatsuki who flees from the battle shortly after. Naruto's peers are praised by their families while Naruto wallows in loneliness. That night, Sakura Haruno takes Naruto out to the park to complain about her parents. They are confronted by Tobi who tracked Naruto down when the Akatsuki planted a seal on him. Tobi then uses the technique and transports the two into an alternate reality. There, Naruto is known as ; Sakura's parents are heroes who defended Konoha from the Nine Tailed Fox with their lives; all their peers have opposite personalities; and Naruto's parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, are alive. Shortly after, Naruto and Sakura participate in a mission to retrieve the Red Moon scroll which details on how to defeat an enemy of that world known as the masked man. During the mission, Kushina is injured when she protects Naruto and dissuades Naruto's refusal to bond with his parents. After successfully retrieving the scroll, the masked man takes Sakura hostage and destroys Konoha. While the Konoha ninjas recuperate, Naruto leaves to exchange the Red Moon scroll for Sakura's life. Naruto receives support from the Akatsuki as he battles the masked man who is revealed to be Menma, Naruto's counterpart. Naruto is victorious but Tobi possesses Menma's body to continue the battle. Tobi's Sharingan erases Naruto's memories which are then restored by the Red Moon scroll allowing Naruto to defeat Tobi and dispel the Gentei Tsukuyomi. Menma, now rid of Tobi's influence, is tended to by Minato and Kushina while Naruto bids farewell to his parents before returning to his world. At Naruto's apartment, Iruka Umino welcomes Naruto home with a cake, reminding Naruto he is not alone. Reception Box office The film debuted in the Japanese box office third, earning US$3,799,276. On August 14, 2012 Yahoo announced grossed sales of over ¥1 billion (US$ 12.7 million) and at that rate it was expected to surpass the then highest-grossing Naruto film, 2004's Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (1.37 billion yen/US$17.4 million). As a result, Kishimoto drew a picture of Naruto and the film antagonist Menma to commemorate the film's achievement. By September 23, 2012, Road to Ninja became the highest grossing Naruto movie making ¥ 1.46 billion (US$18.3 million) between its opening on July 28 and September 23. For the year 2012, the movie made ¥ 1.48 billion and ranked 29th among Japanese movies in Box office including live action movies. Gallery Road to Ninja Poster.png References External links *Official website *TV-Tokyo's website * Category:Films Category:Naruto